


【Tony/Solo】杀死吾爱（本亨特工AU拉郎）

by ssstttooo



Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: 一句话简介：从德黑兰归来的托尼•门德斯，接到CIA的新任务：回到1964年杀死拿破仑•苏洛。分级：PG-13风格：阴冷正剧为主基调的科幻故事（如果我没有写歪的话）以下为正文
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill, Tony Mendez/Napoleon Solo





	【Tony/Solo】杀死吾爱（本亨特工AU拉郎）

（一）  
1980年9月25日  
拿破仑•苏洛跟往常一样，在堪萨斯的一处小庄园里，在午后的阳光下喝着麦芽酒，享受悠闲舒适的退休时光。一辆沾满灰尘的道奇驶进庄园，打破了苏洛先生的宁静生活。  
捧着酒杯的苏洛，指了指不停冒烟的道奇跟从伊朗回来的人打趣：“你这破车打算什么时候换？ CIA给你发的奖金还不够买新车吗？”  
托尼•门德斯低头抿了下嘴：“这车不坏，懒得买新的。”  
“这种破车下次不许再来我的庄园。”苏洛故作严肃朝他皱眉头。  
“啊哈……”托尼笑着跟他走进屋里头。  
“坐。”苏洛指了指那张意大利古典沙发，寻常的堪萨斯农庄里头怎么会有这种东西。  
门德斯像条大型犬似地乖乖坐在上头，望着苏洛在酒柜里鼓捣着。  
“拿好。”  
托尼从酒瓶认出这是1931的玛歌红酒，这家伙最爱顶级的东西，轻微晃了晃酒杯，果香扑鼻，芬芳怡人。  
“张嘴。”  
门德斯像狗狗一样听话。苏洛用银勺子喂了络腮胡男人一口鱼子酱，一边抽着走私货的古巴雪茄，安静欣赏他慢慢咀嚼的画面。  
“总统先生给你授勋了？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“休假快结束了？”  
“嗯，明天要回去了。”门德斯低头盯着地板，在退休老特工面前撒谎不是件容易的事，尤其是自己的导师。  
电视播放着新闻，来自各地各州学生高举着红色斧头旗帜围攻国会山。苏洛喝着红酒，面无表情说了一句。  
“美国要变色了。”

（二）  
托尼没有回兰利（CIA总部），而是来到罗斯维尔。  
“伪装大师，欢迎来到51区。”  
门德斯一边嘴角微微上扬，装作没被“波士顿计划”首席科学家的热情吓倒。  
加里•维登领着他走进51区最最核心的科学实验室，一脸兴高采烈地向CIA探员展示“波士顿计划”的秘密武器。  
“这是地外文明在两万年前遗留在地球的物品，我们认为是‘他们’用以探测遥远行星生命迹象的工具。”  
托尼隔着有机玻璃箱打量那铝锭般的东西，思索着这货跟“波士顿计划”有什么关系。  
“这是个令人振奋的发现，这件东西是从27.1光年外的氪星运到地球的。根据我恩师的挚友，爱因斯坦教授提出的广义相对论来解释，这件生命探测工具确实是被‘运回’到两万年前。运送工具就在这……”  
加里掀开暗红色的天鹅绒遮罩，一个由珍珠编织成的口袋在有机玻璃箱内闪闪发光。  
“这……就是你们的‘秘密武器’？”  
“聪明！你的答案已经非常接近真相了。”维登打了一响指，领着探员往里走。  
“耗费3年20亿元，我们制作了它的升级版。”  
托尼抬头仰望，在实验室穹顶之下泛起丝丝冷光的机器，外形跟那珍珠口袋大相径庭。  
“玛丽莲•安德森，这是我给她起的名字。天哪，我的自由女神真是个冷酷又热辣的造物，你不觉得吗？”  
门德斯扭头瞥了一眼加里，无法理解这人的脑回路。  
“托尼，你要乘坐这台机器回到1964年执行任务，暗杀当时CIA最优秀最高效的特工，拿破仑•苏洛。”  
门德斯接过任务档案，越看眉头越紧。  
“现在，每天有3个从越南归来的士兵被杀，共产党人无处不在，高校里学生无一例外，这就是美国的现状。”  
加里•维登冷冷抬了下眼镜：“敌人不在上面，敌人不在右边，敌人在左边。”

（三）  
1964年 伊斯坦布尔  
房东太太的敲门声给愉快的周末开了个坏头。  
“图兰太太，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”  
“噢，抱歉苏洛先生，我不知道你还没起床。不过你的单身汉作息习惯也太糟糕了……”  
图兰太太扶着眼镜，不动声色打量着全身只有腰间缠着毛巾的房客。  
“所以，我有什么可以帮到您的吗？”  
“是这样的，我们来了位新房客，跟你一样是个美国人。我想，你们应该相互认识一下。”  
“OK。”拿破仑挑了挑眉露出公式微笑，“能在异国结识同胞真是太高兴了。”  
傍晚，苏洛如约来到房东太太家，与新房客以及图兰一家共进晚餐。  
见到肖的一瞬间，苏洛感觉自己又上了一次电椅，电流从脑子传遍全身。  
“雷夫*，你还活着？”  
“谁是雷夫？”  
图兰太太适时过来为双方作介绍。  
“这位是纽约作家伯特•肖先生。”  
“晚上好，苏洛先生。”  
门德斯上前握手，恩师手劲很大，常年摸枪指侧有茧，跟印象中一模一样。  
“叫我苏洛就好。”  
“苏洛先生是巴拿马航运公司的经理，目前外驻伊斯坦布尔。”  
“马歇尔计划的产物，美国打着支援旗号来扰乱阿拉伯世界秩序，未免太假仁假义了。”  
“Excuse me? 噢我想起来了，肖先生是来自纽约的大作家，无怪是个激进分子。”  
左翼公知轻蔑笑着，露出好看的白齿。  
“但我想强调的是，公义不能当饭吃，良心不能换钱花。只要符合美国的利益，没什么是不能做的。”  
CIA特工拿起红酒一饮而尽。  
“还有，要是没有马歇尔计划，土耳其还在禁酒呢。”苏洛摇着酒瓶子讥讽道。  
伪装大师习惯性扬起一边嘴角，看着跟自己同龄的恩师不说话。

*雷夫：《珍珠港》中Ben Affleck饰演的角色。在本文设定中，他与拿破仑•苏洛是军校同学。 

（四）  
要不是知道新邻居是个作家，苏洛还真以为肖是同行。  
白天没人应门，晚上灯火通明，房门东歪西倒躺着七八个酒瓶。图兰太太实在看不下去了，有时甚至会上来敲门，劝肖先生少喝点酒多保重身体。  
苏洛偶尔会敞开门，靠在墙上看好戏。托尼毛茸茸的脸上，那无辜的小眼神，是苏洛最好的下酒物。  
“嘿，可以来你这喝一杯吗？我的酒喝光了。”  
苏洛作了一个请的姿势，让邻居进入自己的领地。他不知道的是，对方口袋里揣着一挺仿苏制TT－33手枪。为了熟练使用这把过时苏联货，门德斯可没少花时间。  
“想喝什么？红酒，波本？”  
“波本，谢谢。”  
门德斯望着拿破仑翻弄酒柜的背影，开始想象他后脑开花鲜血四溢的情景。苏洛夹着酒杯过来，托尼连忙捡起沙发上的《花花公子》，装模作样地翻动书页。  
“干杯。”  
门德斯举起酒杯一饮而尽，等意识恢复过来时，发现自己被绑在椅子上，丝毫动弹不得。  
“说，是谁派你来的？柯利亚肯知道这次行动吗？”  
苏洛一手把弄着仿苏制手枪，慢慢将枪口瞄准对方被枕头抵住的脑门。  
门德斯事先想到过无数种任务失败的可能，但跟真要死恩师枪口下的处境，是完全不一样的感觉。  
“肖先生，天知道你真名叫什么鬼玩意，谁他妈关心这个……”CIA最优秀的特工扳下保险栓，“不得不说，你的纽约腔完全骗倒了我。”  
“那你是什么时候起疑心的？”  
“你的眼睛，是你的眼睛出卖了你……”苏洛低头在门德斯耳边低语，“你这个共产党，你这个……同，性，恋。”

（五）  
门外电铃在响，苏洛把枪收入怀里。  
“嘿，这么迟才开门？”加比大摇大摆地走进苏洛的房子。  
“我都说了，咱们别来打扰牛仔……”伊利亚紧随在女伴身后。  
“Ooops, 我不知道你有客人……”  
被绑在椅子上的门德斯与两位大叔局特工六目相对。  
“他是谁派来的特工？”加比警惕问道。  
一时之间，MI6、CIA和KGB特工面面相觑。苏洛悄悄留意柯利亚肯与肖之间的眼神交汇。  
苏洛拿着酒杯走回到门德斯身边，当着两人的面亲了他脸颊。  
“他不是哪里来的特工，他是我的小罪犯、小狼狗……”  
加比与伊利亚目瞪口呆，他们的同侪竟然有这种私密的小爱好，在家里玩起了盘问犯人游戏。他的玩伴虽然看上去身强体壮，但那人畜无害的眼神还是暴露了本质，让人感到担心。这条大狗哪里是苏洛的对手，不知什么时候被那playboy玩死。  
“要杀就给我个痛快吧。”等二人离开后，托尼终于说话。  
“哼……”CIA最优秀的特工俯身在他耳侧吹气，“想得美。”  
“快12点了，你真不动手？”  
苏洛歪着脖子看一下腕表，“12点了，国庆日快乐。”  
门德斯瞥了下嘴，翻了个白眼。  
一道强光从托尼胸前冒出，瞬间笼罩了屋里的两人。

他们，确切来说是，门德斯带着苏洛回到了1980年。罗斯威尔实验室里的科学家们，发现回来的是两个人，马上电联CIA官员。  
刺杀拿破仑苏洛任务，以完美的失败告终。CIA官员与51区科学家们，在兰利的大楼内开着行动总结会议。坐在圆桌一隅的苏洛无声翻阅着总结报告，一边听取对执行任务失败的门德斯的处分公告。  
苏洛被1980年的CIA高层告知，虽然来到了新的时间，但他依然需要继续履行特务工作实现减刑。  
总而言之，1980年的中情局是最后的大赢家：颜色革命警报解除之余，还获得一份意外大礼包――正值壮年的拿破仑苏洛，CIA有史以来最优秀的特工。

停职三个月的托尼，开始计划如何利用好这个假期，不如去拉斯维加斯玩几把21点把工资赢回来？好主意。  
但他的道奇却神差鬼使似的，开到了堪萨斯一处农场。  
“干嘛拉我来这鸟不拉屎的地方？”苏洛从车上下来质问老司机。  
门德斯没理会他，径自走向那熟悉的房屋。  
“请问有什么可以帮忙的吗？”  
“你好，我想问一下，苏洛老先生在吗？”  
“什么苏洛先生？”玛莎微笑着，“这里是肯特家。先生，你是不是迷路了？”  
托尼环视完肯特农场，垂头丧气蹲在地上。  
老头不见了，那个食不厌精脍不腻细的老头不见了。自己把34岁的苏洛带到1980年，60岁的苏洛就不见了。  
屋里传出婴孩哭声，玛莎赶紧回去。不一会儿，女主人抱着个婴儿出来。  
“克拉克，不哭哦。”当母亲的温柔哄着怀里的孩儿，“今天有两位叔叔来看你……”  
“跟你说个事儿，他们打算等你复职后才告诉你，我以后就是你的搭档了。”  
苏洛受不了堪萨斯的大太阳，不得不戴上墨镜，一脸嫌弃看向托尼。  
“事先声明，可别拖我后腿。”  
－END－

**Author's Note:**

> 后记  
> 这篇文章是我私心的科幻特工梗产物，本来设定PG－13现在看来是全年龄了  
> 原计划是有布鲁西宝贝的戏份的，但后来剧情调整（并没有这种东西，剧情都是码字前两分钟临时想的），所以宝贝就没出场了  
> 本想写个比现成品更阴暗的特(nve)工(xin)故事，但转念一想，同人嘛，何必撒盐撒刀子，虐自己又虐情敌们呢（哼）  
> 系统提示：恭喜你获得[本亨特工AU文]成就，并没有什么卵用嘻嘻嘻  
> 为什么没有肉？肉都在我婶婶的脑海了（嗯哼）


End file.
